A Glimmer of Hope in a Sea of Darkness
by FrenchKlausFangirl
Summary: Kol is pushed back to the land of the living by his mother Esther with one goal: help his brother Niklaus redeem. Will he find a way to control his own demons in this quest for Klaus' redemption? Can Bonnie be the light to his darkness? Kennett all the way, bit of Klaroline )
1. Chapter 1: On the road to Redemption

**Kol is pushed back to the land of the living by his mother Esther with one goal: help his brother Niklaus redeem. Will he find a way to control his own demons in this quest for Klaus' redemption? Can Bonnie be the light to his darkness? Kennett all the way, bit of Klaroline =)**

Kol carelessly sipped his tenth glass of bourbon, sat in one of the luxurious sofa of the NOLA Mikaelson manor. The house was desperately empty, Niklaus was probably terrorizing the french quarter in order to secure his spot as king and Elijah being Elijah had no choice but to scamper along his brother's path of destruction to clean up his mess. The bourbon felt bitter in Kol's mouth just like every drop of blood he drank...bitter...that was exactly his state of mind ever since he woke up panting in his coffin in the basement a week ago. When Bonnie put back the veil, none of his siblings mourned his death longer than a pitiful day. No matter how much alcohol he gulped, he felt definitively and utterly alone. What is the point of living if you have nothing to fight for. More importantly, what is the point of living if nobody fights for you. Kol let out a nervous laugh, he spent every second on the other side praying that he would feel the fresh air in his lungs again. When Esther used her remaining witchy power to push him back to the land of the living, he caught himself wishing it was a safeless act. It turns out his mother only revived him with one purpose: Kol had to help Niklaus redeem. Elijah spent centuries harboring illusions, hoping that one day Niklaus would embrace his humanity. He denied his own impulses and sacrificed his own happiness for that foolish dream of redemption.

Kol paced to the fridge and viciously planted his fangs in a bloodbag, he wasn't Elijah. When Kol wanted something, he wasn't ashamed to snap necks, torture and tear hearts apart. In thousand years of living Kol let his vampire nature consume him and now he couldn't see the difference between good and evil nor remember who he was before he got turned. Or so he thought. How in the hell could Esther think he was a good candidate for the "Save Niklaus mission". It was like asking Stefan for blood sucking management! Thoughtful, Kol let his mind drift to past memories, his hand mechanically clenching the empty bottle of bourbon so tight it cracked. He himself needed to be saved from his demons... Kol's most vivid memories took place in the 1400's.

**Kol's memory: 1445. Kingdom of the Mikaelsons-Durham,England:**

Klaus was sitting in a finely crafted throne, Kol and Elijah sat by his side across a luxurious wooden table overflowing with the most refined dishes, they rulled over a massive domain and a substantial amount of people, most of them were probably vulnerable fearful humans. The Mikaelsons were attending celebrations in honor of the flourishing cultivation after a year of scarcity which didn't really matter to them since Middle Age or not, you could never run out of fresh blood, especially in a domain where the people under your yoke were bound to you in such a sacred way they lived only to please you and devoted their lives to the thrive of your kingdom . Niklaus had curly long hair, he sported his usual grin and wore a magnificent cream tunic made out of flax and a ceremonial golden necklace embed with scarlet jemstones symbol of his power. Elijah too had a handsome mane of brown hair tickling his shoulders, his attire was less pedantic but even more elegant as he wore a tight black cape, a brown leather trouser and an immaculate white tunic. Kol was ravishing, he had his hair cut short and he wore a tight scarlet shirt made of silk, classy black stockings and a finely crafted silver necklace embed with amber. They were attending a joust in which knights entertained the audience and the Mikaelsons with their horseback skills, two knights facing each others let their horses rush at full speed and tried to destabilize one another with long spears crafted to cause the less damage. Elijah clapped now and then, focused on the entertainment while Niklaus only seemed to pay attention when one of the horsemen fell, causing the crowd to shiver.

Kol had his eyes fixed on one woman among the row of elegant aristocrats dressed in showy puffy dresses and fancy hats. Niklaus took a sip of wine and shot Kol an amused look "You seem to take quite an interest in the charming duchess who came over with her husband to sign a treaty of peace...what's her name again?..." Kol smirked, his greedy eyes never leaving her "Does it really matter? All I can say is that I loath this ridiculous puffy dress trend, I bet she would look absolutely perfect stripped of all this unecessary froufrou" Elijah slightly smiled "May I remind you brother that she is married to a very influential figure, we rule over a kingdom and we owe peace to our people" Kol grinned, sipping his cup at once and having it filled it with pure wine all over again "I bet he won't be that influential when I snap his neck and feed on his exquisite widow-to-be!" Elijah clearly disapproved but Niklaus giggled, ejaculating "Come on brother, let him have some fun, this beauty clearly is longing to have her feathers ruffled!" Klaus and Kol laughed while the woman turned over to give Kol a sidelong look and a seductive smile which clearly revealed her dirty thoughts and darkest secrets of an even more prestigious social status. He raised his glass in her honor as they both starred at each other intensely, licking his lips suggestively as the scarlet liquid left a trickle on the corner of his lips. She smiled maliciously completely turned on and glared at her husband who brought her back to reality by clapping loudly at the spectacle, he had no idea of what was going on behind his back. Niklaus set a proud look on Kol and then turned his attention to Elijah who was still starring impassively at the show "Come on brother,stop being so hung-up! Are you still mad about the tragic death of that witch...what was her name...oh yes Celeste!" Elijah pursed his lips giving him a deadly look "Ceize tongue Niklaus, I do not wish to discuss this matter" Niklaus waved carelessly "There is still a dozen of witches waiting for you to enlighten their gloomy lives with your touching kisses and romantic declarations of love at the sunset"!" Elijah stood up grabbing his fork and stuck it in Niklaus' hand eliciting a muffled roar before saying with a solemn smile "Have a pleasant day brother, I'm going to retreat to my quarters and leave you both to your ridiculous flings".

Niklaus took the knife out of his right hand and deigned to clap a couple of times before two kights skewered each other with their spears and fell on the floor with a thud, convulsing. The crowd starred at them with an unsound mix of horror and thrill. Niklaus' smirk grew wider as he winked at Kol "You exchanged the spears again?!" Kol nodded clapping merrily, he had a twisted habit of exchanging the harmless spears with real ones when he got bored. The crowd scattered to take care of the dead bodies, Niklaus walked to the castle with the duke and his court leaving Kol on the hunt for a more fun distraction. Kol paced slowly towards the duchess with a smug smirk and swiftly grabbed her hand to brush it suavely with his lips as she bow out, he made it a point to make the contact last longer than average aristocratic formalities "May I ask you If you found the spectacle enjoyable?" She smiled, her eyes trailing over his entire body with an undeniable lust "I was deeply disappointed that you didn't get to take part in it, I have heard creatures like you are quite skilled..." Kol smirked "Way more than you can imagine..." and starred intensely at the maids who were quickly dismissed. As soon as the maids walked away, he grabbed the duchess by the hand and they vanished in the hallways of the gigantic castle. They rushed in the first empty room they could find and hastily locked the door, Kol fiercely pushed the duchess against the wall to consume her bare skin with rough wet kisses from her neck to her cleavage. She let out the pierciest moan, digging her nails in his back as he slipped his fingers under the crinoline of her dress to pull her thigh closer and ripped her clothes off with ease. He was not the kind to hold back. His strokes, kisses, thrusts were sharp, deviously skilled and uncompromising. Lost in the feverish quest for his own pleasure, he left blue painful marks and scratches on the Duchess' waist , neck and thighs. A few hours later, the duchess collapsed in his arms exhausted and drafted into a sound sleep.

Kol was thirsty now so he wandered in the hallway with his shirt half unbuttoned looking for another prey. Once he got what he wanted from the duchess, his interest vanished and saying the women of the castle were fond of him was an understatement. He walked in the kitchen to pour himself some wine and smiled at one of Elijah's maid who was still cleaning up the floor after one of Niklaus' official dinner. She starred at the floor, making it a point to keep her head down and tried to discreetly walk away but he used his supervelocity to firmly grab her hand "Don't bother sweetheart, you can keep on, I was just looking for a way to tame my cravings" She shyly moved towards a still full plate and handed him an apple, jumping at his sudden burst of laugher. He took a bite and carelessly threw it away, making her shiver at the thought she might have infuriated him "I'm sorry my lord..." He put his fingers on her lips making her shudder with fear "You were right on the color, what I want is as scarlet as this apple but it tastes far more delicious...it puts me in such a state I can't control myself anymore, so I apologize for the collateral damage sweetie, nothing personal!" He merrily digged his fangs in her neck eliciting a shaking scream of pain and clenched on her neck with both of his hands leaving her no hope of escaping. He drank until she had no fight left in her, she was so desperate, she could feel a certain death was coming and the last word which got out of her lips is "Elijah..".

He smirked letting her drop to the floor just before draining her completely and licked the blood from his hands "That's so sweet, you are smitten over my dear brother, I can talk to him if you want...he's such a lovesick fool, who knows he might play a serenade for you!" She pressed the oozing wound on her neck crawling to the other side of the room "No please...I'm begging you...don't...I won't tell anybody..." He smiled "Give me just one single reason not to end you sweetheart.." She mumbled still dizzy from her great loss of blood "I will let you feed from me...as much as you want...but you have to promise me you will spare me and you won't tell Elijah.." Kol let out a laugh "So we are negotiating now, I like you, you got spunk for a biddy! Do you know I could get anything from you just by compelling you right..." She wiped the tears from her eyes and said with a weak voice "Yes...but it wouldn't be much fun right..." He smiled walking over to her convulsing body and shoved his hand in her mouth feeding her his blood before walking away satisfied. He then headed to his room and bumped into the infuriated Duke who threatened him with his sword "You slept with my wife, you miscreant!" Kol smiled not even blinking "How do you know?! I mean did you walk into the room we had our bedroom fun in or did her moans of pleasure echoed in all of the castle? I would personally bank on the latter, she quite enjoyed herself..." The Duke stormed towards Kol aiming at him with his sword but Kol countered the hit nonchalantly planting the sword in the Duke's neck. The Duke gasped and fell on his knees, the blood flowing abundantly from his neck and staining the precious carpet. Kol licked some of it with his fingers "I guess we no longer need a treaty of peace..." and vanished in the dark hallway.

**Back to New Orleans, 21th century**

Suddenly, the door opened and snapped Kol back to reality. Rebekah entered the room followed by a pretty compelled brunette carrying her shopping bags. Kol grinned "Little sister! So nice of you to bring takeover, those bloodbags are so insipid!" Rebekah placed a protective hand on the brunette "Where are your manners Kol, she's here to help me chose a dress for a party Nicklaus will throw, keep your hands off!" Kol put his leather jacket on and tapped Rebekah's shoulder "Watching you get dolled up isn't really my idea of a perfect night so I'm out" Rebekah glared at Kol obviously offended by his incisive comment as he reached for the doorhandle "May I ask what is your conception of a perfect night?!" Kol smirked " Every night where I get to make Bonnie Bennett's life a living hell...no pun intended" Rebekah's jaw dropped while Kol's eyes enlivened with a devilish glow "We've been having the most delightful chats when I was still dead, I know she's going to be thrilled to see her favorite Original back in the game!". Kol exulted in his newly bought Ferrari, heading to Mystic Falls. Oh boy, the fun he was going to have with Bonnie...

**This is my first fanfiction and first Kennett fic, Reviews,favs & comments are REALLY appreciated!**

**Chapter 2 will be posted soon once I know if you guys like it :) Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2: Call my name in the dark

**Withmore College- French Literature Class- Last lesson of Bonnie's schoolday.**

Bonnie sat in the crowded auditorium and put her bag on her lap, frantically searching for her handbook. "Damn" she cursed smacking her forehead, she gave it to Elena last night and forgot to take it back. The lecturer was already going on about the scandalous novels of the 18th century so the only thing Bonnie could do was pretend it was absorbing and take as much notes as she could, maybe the teacher wouldn't notice she forgot her copy. Her pen barely grazed the paper when somebody softly placed a handbook in front of her. Bonnie ejaculated with a bright smile"Thank you!" before her eyes met with Kol's "What the hell, I told you to get out of my head."

She tried her best to conceal her surprise by avoiding eye contact and made it a point to stare at her hands. After all he was just a ghost haunting her from the other side, was he?! Bonnie felt Kol's greedy eyes taking in all of her features and that insufferable handsome smirk deviously challenging her resilience to ignore him. He placed his hand on the cover of the handbook teasing her "Fine, if you don't want it, I'll take it back!" and Bonnie mechanically pulled the book closer, her fingers grazing his soft skin. No way, no freaking way, how was it possible..?! Kol's smile grew wider "You should see your face right now, it's quite priceless! Come on admit it, you've missed me!" Bonnie pursed her lips, swallowed dryly and began "How did you.." but Kol's deliciously rasp voice interrupted "The real question sweetheart isn't how I came back but why." Bonnie let out a nervous laugh "You are so predictable, I don't need mystical powers to guess you came back for revenge, it seems to be the only think you Mikaelsons can do !" Kol leaned forward so close Bonnie felt his warm breath tickle her neck as he whispered, emphasizing every syllable "Oh boy, the things I'm going to do to you Bon Bon are everything but predictable...I've played this very moment in my head over and over but it turns out the reality is far more exquisite.." Bonnie bit her upper lip, a mix of discordant feelings suddenly taking over her whole body. 'No matter what happens Bon, you musn't show him you're afraid..don't let his charms get to you, he's a monster..just keep that in mind and everything will be alright..'

The high pitched cry of the lecturer snapped Bonnie back to reality "Do you want me to bring you guys some biscuits and a cup of tea?!" Bonnie jumped from her place, letting her bag drop to the floor. Still and silent, the whole auditorium fixed their gaze on both of them. Kol smiled at Bonnie's distraught face and said in his usual lively voice causing the audience to burst out of laugher " I'd rather have some french cognac sir, thank you very much" Bonnie froze on her seat as the lecturer replied "I'm feeling merciful today, I won't expell you and Mrs Bennett if you answer my question right" Bonnie had missed a lot of classes lately and french literature was the least of her worries. Being the anchor to the other side was a full time burden and Kol's bang surely didn't improve anything, there was no need to embarass herself any further . Bonnie glared at Kol "Thank you very much!" and leaned over to grab her bag and leave but his hand firmly grabbed hers, forcing her to sit back.

Kol folded his arms, his feet carelessly placed on the empty seat in front of him and said in an amused voice "I'm all yours sir, give it to your best shot." The lecturer smiled at his nerve "What is the most scandalous epistolary novel of the 18th century and who are the main characters?" Bonnie gave Kol a puzzled look, she had absolutely no idea. Again, when you know that a supernatural creature might pass through you to find peace at any given time, you have better things to worry about. Kol smirked triumphantly "I belive you are talking about the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses", written by Choderlos de Laclos and published in 1782..." The lecturer stood motionless, blown away by Kol's wit, but then again he had no idea Kol was a thousand years old Original who spent countless years in France at that time.

Kol planted his eyes in Bonnie's and continued with his most suave voice, causing her to shiver "It is the story of the 'Marquise de Merteuil' and the 'Vicomte de Valmont', two people whose relationship wavered between consuming love and intense hatred so much they made all the wrong choices and eventually ended up dead. Sounds familiar Bon Bon?" He calmly stood up and moved towards the lecturer, tapped his shoulder with a devilish grin "This spellbinding lesson ends now mate, I need to spend some quality time with my favorite anchor. Oh and be sure to give Miss Bennett an A next time! Studying french literature when you are crawling on the floor in pain isn't really a fun thing to do, cut her some slack." The lecturer nodded, gathered his stuff and walked out of the auditorium, soon followed by the students.

Bonnie slightly smiled and headed out of the auditorium followed by Kol "If you came back from the dead to help me skip class, you aren't really making the most out of your eternal life! What about your machiavellian plan to kill me and Jeremy for what we did to you?" Kol put his hands in his pocket as they both walked out of the Whitmore Hall and waved at his car "Let's postpone the slaughter to a more appropriate time, I still have some unfinished business with you. Would you mind sweetheart? I'll keep my fangs to myself, I promise" Bonnie hesitated for a few seconds and sat in the passenger seat, she knew it was wrong but she still felt inexplicably intrigued by him. All those things he said about her being the anchor, the excruxiating pain, the overwheming responsability of escorting supernatural creatures to the other side, the fear of not being a witch anymore..It was all true and hearing it from somebody else felt incredibly rewarding. Hearing those words come out of Kol's lips only made it more stirring. Bonnie felt like she mattered for once. She always cared deeply about the people she loved and expected nothing in return, it was part of her nature, she would never change that selfless mentality. However, feeling appreciated and understood eased the tourment of being the anchor. Perhaps, he wasn't the monster she thought he was... Bonnie discreetly glanced at Kol who winked at her through the rear-view mirror. If Kol had indeed slipped to the dark side throughout the years, Bonnie told herself, being bad never looked this sexy.

**"Man is born free, and everywhere he is in chains. One man thinks himself the master of others, but remains more of a slave than they are"****_ Jean Jacques Rousseau._**

**The Mystic Grill - 8pm**

Bonnie pulled a face as Kol sipped his 20th shot "Haven't you had enough already?" Kol shrugged and ejaculated with the most casual voice "Drinking keeps my cravings at bay and I can smell Little Gilbert making his way to the bar, so trust me sweetheart, you really want me to go hard on the booze!" Bonnie took her phone out of her pocket and flipped through the messages "It's impossible..Jeremy just texted me, he's at the library studying for his math exam..." Kol shook his head towards the entrance "I suck at math but Jer' plus a hot blond equals trouble in paradise!" and Bonnie turned over mortified;

Jeremy walked in with Liv, both chatting and smiling at each other. Bonnie's eyes filled with hot tears,she couldn't believe he lied to her again so he could be with that witch bitch...her glare must have been deadly because when Jeremy saw her sitting with Kol, he didn't try to talk it out any further and just left with Liv. Kol put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder "Are you alright?.." She nodded, taking a deep breath to keep her composure and waved at Matt to bring more shots. Kol grinned "That's the Bonnie I know, feisty and confident! You may think you've lost a part of yourself when you were stripped from your witchy powers but I know there is a fighter inside of you who'd be eager to kick some butts...you can kick mine anytime" They both laughed and sipped their shots in sync.

A few hours later, Bonnie had forgotten everything about the Jeremy incident. She couldn't believe she was having such a good time with Kol freaking Mikaelson! Apart from the fact she saw him torturing and killing people without blinking, he actually looked pretty charming. She really started to understand why Caroline saw past Klaus' murderous tendancies and chipped away at the petals of vulnerability he hid behind his conniving overconfident facade. Bonnie managed to whisper between two sips "I don't say this just because I'm drunk, I really mean it...I never got to say I'm sorry...for what I've done, when I put back the veil and left you all alone to die..It was the best option..I mean it sounded like the best option at the time..you didn't deserve that..nobody deserves to die alone."

Bonnie could swear that for a split second Kol's eyes sparkled with tears as he murmured in a hoarse voice "If you really want to make it up to me, I know a way you could convince me to truly forgive you.." Bonnie giggled "Never on a first date!" while Kol paid the bartender for the countless shots. Bonnie never had so much fun in a while, it felt so relaxing to let lose and just tune in with her herself instead of worrying about others. She grabbed her bag and staggered to stand up with Kol's help, that's when she saw a dozen of old women appear out of nowhere in front of her. Her smile vanished and she started to convulse uncontrollably in apprehension of the upcoming suffering. Kol gently got a hold of Bonnie and used his supervelocity to get her to the bar's storehouse, out of people's sight.

The witches simultaneously touched Bonnie and passed through her, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs and collapse in Kol's arms. Kol put his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at him straight in the eyes as he whispered with the softest voice "It's alright Bon.. focus on the sound of my voice, I'm here with you, you don't have to be afraid, just look at me and breath...I'm going to take away your pain" Bonnie let out a shrieking moan and got lost in Kol's eyes and magnetic presence. 'Is he compelling me...the pain is fading...how is it possible?" Bonnie thought as she gave Kol a faint smile. Kol smiled back and suddenly his face twisted into a rictus, Matt planted a knife in his back thinking he was assaulting Bonnie "Let her go!"

It all went down so fast. Kol growled, the veins under his eyes appearing and with the back of his hand, he sent Matt flying through the room. Matt dropped to the floor next to Bonnie, his head oozing with fresh scarlet blood. Kol popped his fangs out and let out a threatening roar, slowly pacing towards Matt. Bonnie mechanically moved back, her hand resting on Matt's head to stop the haemorrhage "Please Kol...don't hurt him...please.." Kol was so close now Bonnie could see every dilated vein on his cheeks, she gasped and closed her eyes expecting him to snap and tear their necks but when she opened them, Kol was long gone. He beforehand merrily bit his wrist and let some of his blood flow in a glass so she could heal Matt.

**The Mikaelson manor - 9.30 pm.**

Kol was laying shirtless in his bed, a dozen empty bloodbags scattered all over the place . His phone rang for half an hour: no need to check it, he knew it was Bonnie . What a fool he was to think for a second she and the Scooby Doo gang would ever see past his demons._ What he was about to do to save Nicklaus and get him to show a glimpse of humanity would irreparably force Bonnie to loath him . _

Kol was grateful he saw her radiant smile and spent a few hours with her. If they had met when he was still human, maybe they could have been happy together...They were the definition of cursed, **Forever and Always**

Kol shook his head and smashed his phone against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. Jumping from his bed, he opened his drawer revealing a bunch of press cuttings from the days Caroline was crowned Miss Mystic Falls. If Kol was to obtain Niklaus' redemption, he knew he had to hurt the only person Klaus ever cared about..._**Caroline Forbes**_.

**Feel free to review, fav and follow, it really means the world to me. **

**I want to thank you all for reading and showing your appreciation, the TVD/To Fandom is definitely the best! **

**Let me know if you loved the interaction between Kol and Bonnie! I promise I'll update soon, when I get a few reviews so I know what you guys would like to happen next. **


End file.
